Revenge Blues
by MickySue
Summary: One shot tag to Revenge. I felt the episode Revenge needed a little bit more Tiva interaction, so this takes place right after the end of the episode. Tony confronts (and then comforts) Ziva. Enjoy!


_**Author's Note: **I think sweet Tiva moments are really hard to write because even the sweet ones usually have some angst behind it. I tried to incorporate some really sweet moments in here, but also tried to keep it realistic. I hope I succeeded. Enjoy! And please remember to review!_

* * *

**Revenge Blues**

Tony stood there next to McGee and Gibbs as they all stared up at his partner, whose face was full of an emotion that he could not place. She got her revenge, like she so desperately needed but she had done it behind his back once more. In this moment, staring up at her, he knew that their worlds were about to change again. The legal ramifications of this would start soon, and he knew that their team would go through hell in the following days.

Ziva's eyes met his for just a split second before her walls flew back into place. That split second was all he needed though. He saw how vulnerable she truly felt, standing there with the blood of another on her hands. He saw, just for that second, that she needed him even more now. It did not matter that she went behind his back, it did not matter that she just killed someone with her bare hands. All that mattered is that he would have her back through anything.

He took off up the steps, soon followed by McGee and Gibbs. He reached her first, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I am fine, Tony." She says before he can even ask her the question. "Like hell you are." He states angrily, telling himself that he's not going to let her bury this one. Her eyes flash anger at his bold accusation, but she did not have time to respond before Gibbs reached them. He surveyed the scene quickly. "I have to call this in, and then we're heading back to the office."

Two hours later, Tony sat waiting for Ziva and Gibbs to exit Vance's office. His mind was going crazy with thoughts, and he was mentally preparing himself for the argument that was bound to follow between them soon.

When they came out of the office, Gibbs told Tony to drive Ziva home, and he gladly complied. He was going to anyway. He was not leaving her alone, not tonight.

"Just drive yourself home, and I'll take my car back to my place. Do not worry about getting me home." Ziva says.

Tony's fingers tightened on the wheel. "That's not happening. Either you're staying at my place, or I'm sleeping on your couch. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Every time I do that, something bad seems to happen. Plus, we need to talk."

"I do not wish to talk at the moment."

"Too bad," Tony says angrily. He was beyond angry. Angry at this whole situation. Angry at her. Angry that things had been damn near perfect between them for once and now it felt like they were on opposite sides of the world once more.

They arrive in front of Ziva's apartment and he follows her in. She's quick to try to put as much space between the two of them as she can, but he lightly grabs her arm. "Hey, why didn't you wait for me?"

"The ship would have been gone by the time we arrived. It would have been too late. Bodnar would have left." Ziva says, as if it's obvious.

"We would have stopped the ship. There are ways. You do understand now that you went alone, no one can clarify what exactly happened? You could get in serious trouble." He says, then adds angrily, "not to mention you could have been seriously hurt, or worse."

"IT'S NOT YOUR FIGHT," Ziva yells. "He did not kill your father. He did not take anyone important from you. I could not personally take the chance that he'd disappear before we'd get there."

Tony turns around and kicks the door. He rests his head on the door, taking a few calming breaths before he turns around. "He might not have killed my father, but he hurt someone I care about. I couldn't live with it if you got yourself killed because of your fucking belief that you're in this alone."

Ziva stares at him, shocked at his words. She turns away from him and walks quickly to the bathroom before he can stop her, slamming the door on her way in. Tony sat down on the couch and waited. Ziva must have been in there for over an hour before he finally decided he needed to go check on her. "Ziva," he says through the door. He got no response. "Ziva, I'm coming in, okay?" Still no response. He was determined to finish their conversation.

He opened the door slowly, giving her time to cover herself up if needed. The site he found nearly broke his heart, and completely took all of the anger away from him. Strong, guarded Ziva was sitting in her robe on the floor with her back against the tub. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, and her face was resting on top of them.

"Zi?" Tony says softly, as he goes to sit down next to her. He lifted his arm up to put over her shoulder, and she instantly leans in towards him. "Hey," Tony says, "It's going to be okay." He hated seeing her this way. He had only seen her cry a handful of times in the last 8 years, and each time he just wasn't sure what to do. He'd do anything to take the pain away from her if he could.

After a few moments, Ziva speaks. "I thought…" her voice sounds weak from the crying. She clears her throat. "I thought that I would feel relieved when it was over, but I just feel…empty." She swallows, trying to stifle the tears.

"That's because you've had something to focus on for so long, and now that it's over, you don't know how to feel."

She nods, knowing that his words were true. "I'm sorry Tony. You have proven yourself time and time again that you have my back, and I just keep pushing you away. I, I don't know why I do this." She finally looks up at him, not bothering to wipe the tears from her face. He slowly reaches his hand up to her face, gently wiping the tears. His hand rests on her cheek. "You push me away because you don't want anyone to see you as anything but strong. But Ziva, even right now, you're the strongest person I know, and no matter how much you push me away, I'm not going anywhere." He smiles. "You can't get rid of me."

"God knows I've tried." Ziva says, and Tony's smile falters until she cracks a smile and lets him know that she was just joking.

"Ugh," she says, as she leans away from Tony and dries her face on her robe. "I'm a mess."

"A beautiful mess," Tony says as he stands up and takes her hand, helping her to her feet. "You should get some rest, he says as he opens the other door in the bathroom, the one leading to her bedroom. She walks in and crawls into bed. Tony shuts off the light and starts heading back to the living room. "I'll be on the couch," he says. "Try to sleep, please."

Right as he is walking out the door, Ziva suddenly says his name.

Tony turns around.

Ziva scoots over to the other side of the bed. "You'd sleep much better in here."

Tony's eyes lit up, but he couldn't get ahead of himself. "Are you sure?" he asks.

Ziva just nods her head. Tony takes off his pants, leaving his boxers on and crawls in next to her. He lays on his back and she looked at him for a second, unsure, but soon crawls over to lay right next to him, her head resting on his chest. Tony wraps his arm around her.

This is the same position they fell asleep in while they were in their hotel room in Berlin, and also the way they had fallen asleep years earlier in Paris. He lived for these moments; each time seemed to mean more than the time before. Tony kisses the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, sweet cheeks."

He smiles as he hears her chuckle, and they both fall asleep with a smile on their faces, no longer worried about facing tomorrow alone.


End file.
